Sasori OneShot
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Krissy is a dangerous girl who lives the high life. What happens when she joins Akatsuki? And what does she do when she meets a certain red head? Hot 'n' Cold by Kate Perry. Rated M for lemon. Review for more chapters and personalized stories! ENJOY! SAS
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Kisame answered the phone, confused at who would even call the Akatsuki. "Umm, yeah hold on," Kisame said. He walked down to Pein's office and knocked. He heard a faint 'come in' and entered. "Leader-sama, you have a phone call," Kisame said nervously. Pein picked up and began talking, unaware of all thee other members around his door listening to what he had to say.

"Oh hello," Pein said in a rare tone. He looked panicky. "Of course, of course! Yes. I understand. Yes, that's fine. I don't get it. Why? Yes Ma'am. Uhuh. Bye," Pein said. He set the phone down and slumped in his chair and groaned. "We are having a meeting. Right now. Just… everyone come in and have a seat so we can start," he ordered idly. And the meeting began…

"We are going to have a new member. Her name is Krissy and I suggest you don't piss her off. She is a very calm and impatient person," Pein said. Everyone turned and looked at Sasori.

"Someone similar to Danna, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasori narrowed his eyes and said nothing, just listening.

"In a way yes. But Sasori has more patience than her. She is…different. You can either be on her good side right away, or you live in her Hell. She is 'the best ninja in the world' some call her. Some things she does she doesn't get credit for. They blame it on us. Not saying that that's a bad thing. Anyway, just beware," he warned looking at everyone.

"So she's stronger than you?" Tobi asked shaking as if a scary story were being told. Pein nodded, "She is. The thing that confuses me is that she is willing to go under my orders. When I would originally be taking her orders. She doesn't even have to move to kill a human," Pein added. Everyone looked shocked. Sasori looked confused, but kept it to himself.

"When is she coming?" Itachi asked. "In about an hour. We don't have to do anything but be here. No need to clean or make it look nice or anything. You guys might get more vacation time when she's here. Konan, you don't have to clean or cook anymore. Krissy will do that. She wants to do that. She's very well at it I must say. But anyway. All I am trying to tell you is to not get yourself killed. She has about one hundredth of Sasori's patience in her. That is, if she's worked on it since last time I saw her. Be careful. Dismissed." And the meeting was over.

**One hour later**

"She's here!" Kisame screamed, his voice echoing throughout the hideout. Everyone came down to the door to get a look. In the distance, coming closer, you walked wearing a short black dress. You wore heels and sunglasses and had one bag and a purse. As you neared, everyone gawked. You were slim, had long legs, and red hair.

You came to a stop right in front of Pein with no emotions what-so-ever on your sunglass-wearing face. You dropped her bag and took off your sunglasses before smiling. Everyone almost had a nose bleed. You were gorgeous.

"Haven't seen you in a while," you smirked at Pein. "How have you been?" you asked hugging Pein really quick. He sighed, hugging back, thinking he would get on your bad side. "Good. You?" Pein asked smiling back. "Okay, I guess," you said looking around, your emotionless face returning.

Everyone practically stopped breathing as you looked at them. "Huh. You told them I was dangerous didn't you, Pein?" You said narrowing your eyes at him. Pein gulped. You sighed and then smiled. You dug through your purse until you found a wad of cash. You looked around and sniffed before extending the money to a masked guy. "I take it you love money? You sure do smell like money," you said giggling and handing him the money. His eyes widened and you could tell he was smiling.

You giggled and sniffed again. You brought out a cookie and handed it to an orange-masked guy. He jumped up and down and glomped you, before screaming, "Tobi's a good boy!" and running off somewhere. You sniffed again and smiled. You made your way over to who you knew was Itachi.

"You must be an Uchiha," you said smirking. "Just by smelling people, I'd say you're no ordinary ninja. Am I correct?" a red head asked. You froze and turned around smiling at him, beginning to slowly walk his way. "You catch on pretty quick don't you?" you said smiling a little before going expressionless. "Actually, at our meeting, Leader-sama said you were different so I was paying attention on how. I caught that, but if I am not mistaken, there is more than meets the eye with you," he said tilting his head to the side, thinking.

"You are _very_ correct. Like with you for example. You would seem to be an ordinary ninja. But you smell of so much wood and poison. I know for a fact that with that combination, you make and control puppets. Therefore, since I smell the poison as well, you tamper with their weapons and poison them, prepping them for battle. Am I not mistaken?" you asked, now standing right in front of him.

Everyone was now looking at both of your directions, seeing what was to come of the situation.

He nodded and narrowed his eyes. "You are correct. I thought when Leader-sama said there will be a new member he would be talking about someone who is not really that smart. I was very wrong. Your grammar, posture, and abilities all even you out making you smart and strong, something not many ninja's have. I must say, I'm impressed," he said looking down at you, seeing as how you were about five inches shorter that him.

"Why thank you. Not many people say that to me. They either flee from me or die. Such a shame though. What's your name?" you asked tilting your head to the side. "Sasori. Akasuna No Sasori," he said staring into your eyes. You smiled and out stretched your arm, "Krissy, nice to meet you." He shook your hand and smiled back.

Everyone gasped, seeing you and Sasori get along and smiling at each other. You looked up at Deidara in confusion. "What's so funny?" you asked narrowing your eyes. "It's hard to believe that Sasori is flirting with a beautiful woman like you. I mean he _never_ did this before and look at you two. You look like a couple already. And another thing, Sasori never smiled before and here is…smile after smile!"

You turned your attention back to Sasori who was staring into space with wide eyes. You smirked at him and then started giggling. Sasori's attention was back on you. "What's so funny," he asked getting irritated, thinking he was being made fun of. "It's just that, I've never gotten along with anyone like this either. I never really had that much human interaction before. Usually I reside in the forest with animals and such creatures you wouldn't even imagine existed. And here I am, having a conversation with you that doesn't include the words 'you are pissing me off' or 'you die now.'"

Sasori smirked and bent down to your level. "Really now?" he said still smirking at you. "Really, really," you said ending your giggle-fit. You glanced over Sasori's features and immediately noticed how close you both were. Your noses were touching and your lips were so close that when you talked, they brushed up against each others.

He noticed and smirked. You narrowed your eyes at him and then a thought struck you. _He likes playing games I can see that. _You looked into his eyes and kissed him really quick before running out of the hideout as fast as you can.

Sasori was standing there, thinking of what just happened. Everyone smiled at him and nodded. Some whistled and gave wolf calls. He looked to his right and noticed you running and smiling. He quickly dashed out the door and took off after you. You barely made it half way to the forest that surround the hideout before Sasori caught up to you. He stopped in front off you smirking.

You 'eep'ed and tried to turn the other way before he grabbed your arms and turned you around. "You're fast. You caught me," you said defeated looking up at him, blushing. He smiled and leaned down until his nose was touching yours. "What was that about back there?" he asked smirking, his eyes watching your every limited move, seeing how you were still in his grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you said smiling. Suddenly his lips were on yours in a passionate kiss. Your eyes went wide and then closed as you kissed him back. He broke away from the kiss to breathe and smiled. "Now we're even," he said, panting slightly. You had a look of shock on your face, "Even? That is not even! You friggin' bombarded me whereas I just pecked you on the lips. That is not even! I'll show you even!" you screamed at him. Before he could say anything else, you wriggled out of his grasp and pulled him to you by the collar of his shirt, bringing him into another very passionate kiss. He smirked against your lips and pressed himself closer to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed you to him. You slowly let go of his collar and wrapped your arms around his neck, fisting your hands into his hair. You moaned and shot your eyes open.

You pushed him away and covered your mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked confused. "I-I don't know if I can do this. I can hear them laughing-" "Don't worry about them," Sasori said comfortingly. "I'm not it's just…I…want more. And if I don't stop now, I might not be able to stop. I do like you. Really, I do. It's just, not out here, in front of them, so soon," you said blushing and turning your head. "I agree with you. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop either," Sasori said lifting your chin so you were looking up at him. He leaned slowly in and kissed you lightly on the lips before smiling at you. You smiled back, thankful for his understanding. "Let's go back inside," he said, wrapping an arm around your waist. You giggled and leaned your head on his shoulder as you both walked back to the hideout.

As soon as you entered, everyone was waiting for the news. "She's mine so don't try anything," Sasori said sternly. You looked up at him in shock and then smiled. Pein walked over to you. "Ok well, we never really told you were you will be sleeping," Pein said. You looked at him. "You know how I sleep and where I usually do sleep. It's no problem for me to sleep outside. I've slept outside practically half my life. It'll be like I'm on guard duty all the time," you smiling.

Sasori looked at you. "I don't think so. You are not sleeping outside," he said. "Deidara we are placing you as Tobi's new partner and roommate. Krissy will be Sasori's new partner and roommate. That's final," Pein said as he went back to his office. You smiled and looked up at Sasori who was smirking at you. You quickly kissed him on the cheek before picking your purse up (you dropped it when you ran out the door). You were getting ready to pick up your bag when Sasori picked it up for you and started making his way to both of yours' room.

When you entered you smiled. Everything was neat and organized. There was a wall of thousands of books ordered by title along with CD's underneath. You looked at the CD's and smiled seeing a certain one. "I didn't know you had K.A.S." you said picking it up and tossing it to him. "Yeah, though I think it's strange how she didn't make any music videos. It's a wonder who she is," Sasori said deep in thought.

You giggled. "What would you do if I told you it was me?" you asked looking up at him. "I would say I wouldn't believe you unless you sang the very first song in this album," he said folding his arms across his chest. You smiled and rummage through your bag until you found your guitar. Sasori looked at you in disbelief. And you began…

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch, I would know_

_And you always think, always speak correctively._

_I should know that you're no good for me._

'_Cause your hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then your no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really wanna stay, no_

_You don't really wanna go, oh_

'_Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes then your no_

_You're in then your out_

_You're up and you're down_

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

'_Cause your hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then your no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really wanna stay, no_

_You don't really wanna go, oh_

'_Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes then your no_

_You're in then your out_

_You're up and you're down_

You finished your song to find everyone in the organization standing in the doorway gawking at you. You smiled weakly and put your guitar down gently. Everyone smiled and said 'wow' and then complimented you. Everyone was talking at once that you were getting really dizzy from listening to everyone. You closed your eyes and sat on one of the two beds for support. Sasori took noticed and shoed everyone away. As soon as everyone was out he sat next to you. "Are you ok?" he asked looking into your eyes. You nodded and smiled. "Thank you," you said and hugged him. You looked up at him kissed him sweetly. Sasori smiled and kissed back.

He licked your lips asking for entry which you gladly accepted. He rubbed your back as you roamed his clothed chest with your hands. He moaned and laid back, bringing you with him, never breaking the kiss. You slowly undid the buttons to his shirt and rubbed his well toned chest. He growled and looked at you with lust in his eyes.

He leaned forward on his elbows as he kissed your neck. You threw your head up as he nibbled and sucked on your flesh. He massaged your sides with one hand as he kissed you. He stopped and looked at you. You got off of him and the bed and stood a ways back. He looked at you confused but then gulped as you sexily unzipped your dress, letting it roll off your shoulders until it pooled around your feet.

He licked his lips as he saw you in a black lace bra with a matching thong. You smirked at him as you slowly made your way back onto the bed. You slowly slid up his body until your were a centimeter away from his face. You smiled and slowly pushed him down, so he was no longer on his elbows. You licked his earlobe and sexily whispered, "I want you…badly, Sasori-kun." He groaned as you nibbled on his ear, down his jaw line and neck to his chest. You heard him moan as you placed light butterfly kisses down his stomach.

You looked up to see him with heavily lidded eyes, looking back at you. He nodded and you unbuttoned his jeans. You took his zipper between your teeth and slowly slid them down. You licked your lips as you slowly slid up his body again while simultaneously pulling his pants down. You kissed him passionately and played with his hair. He rubbed your back up and down. He slowly undid your bra and threw somewhere.

He rolled you both over and straddled you. "Look what you do to me," he huskily said, grinding his erection into you. You moaned loudly and threw your head back as he licked and sucked on your nipples. You arched into him as he continued to grind into you. He licked his way down to your belly button before going back up and kissing you.

You smiled and hooked your fingers on the sides of his boxers as you slowly slid them down. He kicked them off the rest of the way before doing the same to you. He lightly touched your sides as he made his way to your face, cupping your cheeks. "You're beautiful," he said kissing you as he ground his fully throbbing erection against your core. You moaned into the kiss and nodded your head ferociously. He got the picture and slowly slid himself in, stopping and waiting for you to adjust.

You screamed out in pain as curled your toes. "Relax," he calmly said trying to distract you from the pain. You nodded and he slowly slid out and back again. You screamed for him to go faster and harder in which he gladly complied.

"Sasori," you moaned.

"Mmm," he groaned going up to kiss you and then your neck.

"Sasori!" you moaned louder grabbing his shoulders throwing your head back. You raked your nails along his back, leaving bright red marks.

He smiled briefly before thrusting harder into you.

"SASORI!" you screamed as you climaxed. Sasori gave one last thrust before spilling his seed into you. He pulled out and rolled over on your side. He pulled you over to him and draped an arm over you. You were both breathing heavily. "I…love you," Sasori said kissing your hair. You rolled over and smiled. "I love you, too," you said yawning, as you snuggled up against him. You quickly fell asleep in Sasori's arms, Sasori falling asleep soon after.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated my story so far. My reason is because of school. My ACE classes were too hard and I was studying like a crazy woman. Anyway, I am back up and starting again with my stories. Please don't think I have forgotten.

With all my love,

Krista :3


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
